The present application relates to a planet carrier for supporting at least one planet wheel in a planetary gear for an adjustment unit for adjusting two components adjustable in relation to one another. Furthermore, the present application relates to a planetary gear which comprises such a planet carrier. In addition, the present application relates to a motor-gear assembly comprising such a planetary gear.